percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Arena: Ch. 3
Chapter 3: Storytelling "Long ago, before Diabla was built the gods and the mortals were on good terms. The mortals worshipped the gods and in return, the gods didn't send monsters to kill them. However, some mortals thought this was an unfair trade. They belived that the gods were using them as slaves and servants. They thought it unfair that even heroes still had to go to the Underworld, and none were welcome in the wine halls of Olympus. One particular mortal was very enraged at the idea that the gods could rule all of man kind. His name was Bladewood the Great." I gulped. Bladewood? I'd heard that name millions of time while at family dinners and gatherings.... The Caller continued with her story. "Bladewood the Great felt that it was time for the mortals to stop being slaves. He gathered over 100 students trained in war and Olympian Magic, and they rebelled. But their revolt was a failure. The gods were, of course, too powerful and they killed all 100 soldiers. They took Bladewood and hung him by his hands at the very top of Mount Olympus where he would stay with a dagger in his heart for all of eternity. "This rebellion was the reason Diabla was built. The Olympians, fearing more rebellions would happen, constructed this giant city and stuffed all of mankind and animalkind inside. They closed off humans to the rest of the universe and no one was aloud to leave the city." "Ten years later, the Olympians had The Arena built in the heart of the city. They decreed that every ten years, 12 contestants would be picked to fight to the death in The Arena. The "Last Man Standing" would be given riches beyond their imagination and would be able to migrate as far from Diabla as they liked. However, only three contestants every won their prize. The Olympians claimed the other LMS's had cheated their way into winning." The Caller finished her story with a sigh. We stared at her with wide eyes. Most of us hadn't heard this story. She saw our blank expressions, quickly switched to her fake smile, and said, "Now that that's over, let's head back to the Bunking Quarters, shall we? Two of you have a big day tomorrow. Tomorrow is the first day of the tournament! Tonight I will council with the Olympians in my chambers and we will decide who will be the first to enter The Arena tomorrow morning. The list will be posted on the wall tonight of who fights who. Now let us head back, shall we?" We followed her back, knowing that the next time we'd all be in this arena, we'd either be dead or close to it. ~ I sat up in bed. I'd been dreaming of storms and death when there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find the girl Nova waiting outside. "What are you doing out of bed?!" I hissed. "Calm down, Mrs. Caller," she teased. "Do you want to see the list or not?" I eased up and nodded. She led me down the hall and showed me a giant screen bolted into the wall. In neon blue letters, our 12 names were listed on the screen. "Looks like your up first..." Nova whispered. My eyes widened and my heart began to be faster than ever. My skin became cold and I began to sweat. "W-What?" Sure enough, at the top of the screen were two names connected by a single line: Torrin vs Eclair. "You're fighting Elcair...oh dear, good luck..." Nova chuckled. "What? What's wrong," I panicked. "Is she tough?" "Heck yeah! Her family is made up of prestigious warriors! Good luck!" "Prestigious warriors? What?" "Yupp. Her parents paid for her to be picked out of that hat. Apparentley she's been getting into a lot of trouble. They want to teach her a lesson." "A lesson? In what? DEATH!?" I hissed. "I guess...It's very bad parenting if you ask me. Well..good night...hope you don't get killed tomorrow. You seem like the only person here with some sense..." she said, walking away to her room. "Umm...thanks?" I said, watching her hips sway side to side as she walked away. Suddeny she stopped. "Once again, found what you were looking for down there?" I blushed and sprinted down the hall towards my room, cheeks on fire. ~ The sound of a horn woke me up. (By the way, being woken up alot by noise is NOT fun...) I sat up and looked at the clock next to my bed. 1:00 in the morning? What the heck? The door of my room burst open. Standing in the doorway was a very tall man dressed in a tux- like a secret agent or something. A sword was strapped to his side. "Torrin Wood?" he said, his voice abnormallly low. "Yes?" "You are called to fight." "Now?" I asked. This was ridiculous. It was one in the morning! "Yes. Right now. The Caller asks you to get dressed and arm yourself. You must be in The Arena in less than a minute...or else." He slammed the door shut and left me to myself. I quickly sprang out of the bed and burst opened my closet. I grabbed a sleevless vest and zipped it up. I slid a pair of elbow pads onto my arms, grabbed some knuckless gloves, and slid on a pair of black sweats. Last I tied on my army boots. I grabbed Olympic Bane and jolted out of the room and out of the Bunking Quarters. Racing down the street, I found myself infront of The Arena in no time. Waiting outside of The Arena for me was The Caller and the tall, secret agent-like dude. He was wearing shades now. "Torrin, this way please," The Caller said. She escorted me to a different gate than the one we'd seen the other day and it opened as she touched it. We entered a dark, gloomy room like a cave den. I turned around. "Where are-?" But she was gone. I could here the crown cheering above. Wondering where Eclair was, I looked through a crack in the wall. I saw nothing, however, but the dirt floor of The Arena. Then suddenley it wasn't a dirt floor! It was a grassy, muddy, jungle floor. "What in the world-?" I said aloud. Then I could here. The booming voice counting down. The the crowd joined in... "5!" "4!" "3!" "2!" I drew my katana and locked the scabbard on my side. This was it...life or death... "1!" Then suddnley a gate I hadn't seen before opened. I could see the light flowing into the room I was in. I could here the jungle creatures and the rain pouring down... "GO!" the booming voice screamed. And then I sprinted into The Arena. Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Torrin vs Eclair Category:The Arena Category:Chapter Page